Everything You Want
by God Knows Even Angels Fall
Summary: Harry Potter/Naruto crossover. After Naruto is sent to Hogwarts on a mission he finds out that in order to become the next Hokage, he must be married by the end of the year. Slash!
1. A Whole Year

**A/N: **I hope you guys like this. I'm not really sure yet about who's going to win Naruto's heart, so I made a poll so you guys can vote on it.

Warning: Slash.

Summary: While Naruto is away on a mission at a place called Hogwarts: School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Konoha council decides that in order for Naruto to become the next Hokage, he must be married by the end of the year.

A Whole Year

"WHHAAATT?!" The blond's yell could be heard across all of Konoha.

"Please calm down Naruto-Kun."

Naruto ignored Shizune as he watched the Hokage to determine whether she was being serious or not.

"You heard me Brat. You're to be sent away on a mission for a year."

Oh Kami. She _was _being serious.

"But Granny!"-He ignored her glare. "What about my training?"

Tsunade looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Your already the head ANBU member and the next in line to become Hokage. You don't need anymore training with Jiraiya and you can train by yourself. What else is stopping you from going?"

Naruto thought for a moment. The old hag did have a point. He could train there just as good as he could train here, so what was the point of staying? It wasn't like he had anyone to go home to or anything. He didn't need to rescue Sasuke anymore because the raven haired boy had came home almost a month earlier after killing Itachi. Sasuke had been put on home arrest and Naruto hadn't been able to go see him yet, but that wasn't the point. The blond boy finally sighed, giving up.

"Fine. I'll go."

The blond woman smiled at him.

"Glad to hear it, Kid."

Naruto looked at her with interest.

"So, where am I going anyway?"

Tsunade sighed. She knew this would take a while to explain, but _honestly_.

"Your going to a place called Hogwarts: School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry to protect a boy named Harry Potter"- She stopped, finally noticing Naruto's shocked expression. "Ya Kid, magic does exist. Noe listen and don't interrupt. Potter needs protection from a dark wizard named Voldemort. The kid is constantly getting in trouble and the headmaster of the school asked me to send the best ninja in the village to watch out for him. Don't worry though. I wont make you become a student." Naruto sighed with relief.

"So when will I be leaving?" It was a innocent enough question, but the blond boy never expected the answer he got.

"Now." She sat back and waited patiently for the explosion she knew from experience that was coming.

"What?!" She was right.

"God, Kid. Could you _get_ any louder?" Always a bad mistake to ask when talking to Naruto Uzumaki.

"But old hag!"- If Tsunade could kill by glaring at a person then Naruto would be a worthless heap on the floor. "Your want me to leave right now, right now? Like this very second right now? Without even saying goodbye to any of my friends? Or packing my things?"

_I thought this kid was smart. If I said right now then of course I meant _right now

"You don't need to pack anything."- She was going to ignore the friend comment all together. "The new school term starts tomorrow and the headmaster already has your room fixed. He also set a spell on the school ground so that you will be able to understand their language."

Naruto nodded.

"So how do I get there?"

Tsunade picked something up from her desk that Naruto hadn't bothered to notice before and stood up to walk over to him. Upon closer inspection he realized it was a wooden sandal.

"This is whats called a 'Port Key'." She handed him the shoe.

"A Port Key? Have you finally lost your mind? This is a sandal. What the hell am I supposed to do with a-" The rest of his sentence was cut off as he started to feel like he was spinning and a tugging sensation was happening behind his navel.

He landed with a soft thud on the ground, but as the sensations went away he noticed that he was no longer in Tsunade's office, but in front of a castle gate. All he could do was gape at the castle behind the large gate.

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

He looked over to see a old looking woman next to an even older looking man.

_'Holy shit! They both look older than the old hag and the perv put together!_

Tsunade's Office

"Hokage-Sama, do you think it was wise to send Naruto on such a dangerous mission? He may be-"

The rest of Shizune's sentence was cutoff as a knock was heard from behind Tsunade's office door.

_Who could that be?_

"Come in!"

The door opened and two of the elder council members from Konoha walked in. Tsunade sighed. What ever these two wanted, it couldn't be good.


	2. Welcome To Hogwarts

**AN: **Did everyone like the first chapter? I hope so. I'm disappointed I only got nine reviews though. I'm glad so many people took their time to vote on my poll.

Welcome To Hogwarts

To say that Tsunade was stressed was an understatement. In the last five minutes she had damned the whole elder council of Konoha at least thirty times and she was still angry. How two elderly people could make her so mad was still a mystery. That was until she remembered what they had said.

"_Hokage-Sama"- She rolled her eyes. "The council has made a new law concerning the vessel." _

_Vessel? They had to be talking about Naruto. _

"_It states that in order for him to become the next Hokage, he must be married by the end of the year." The old man's voice was calm and void of all emotion. _

"_What?! Why?!" This was stupid! "What purpose could a law like that possibly have?!" _

"_If no one is even willing to marry the boy, then no one will ever love him as the Hokage. It would just be wasting everyone's time if you pick a Hokage just because you feel affection towards him. This will help prove that the whole village can grow to love him." What the hell? Was this man completely retarded? _

"_Naruto's away on a mission." This didn't seem to phase the old man at all. _

"_That just makes out job of getting rid of him easier doesn't it?" _

_They both turned to leave. Tsunade glared at their retreating figures. _

"Now what?" The blond woman was muttering to herself and completely ignoring Shizune.

"Shizune! Call a town meeting for tonight! Make sure everyone that lives in the village is there! _Everyone _Shizune!"

"Even Sasuke-Kun?"

Tsunade nodded her head.

"Even Sasuke."

Hogwarts

Naruto stared at the elderly couple before nodding his head.

"Hai."

The old man walked over to Naruto and helped pull him up into a standing position.

"Come on, my boy."

Naruto couldn't understand a word the old man was saying. He guided Naruto past the gates and the blond boy remembered what Tsunade had said about him understanding what they were saying once he got passed the castle's gates.

"Excuse me sir?" Holy shit! He was actually speaking their language! "Are you the headmaster?"

"That I am my boy. My name is Albus Dumbledore and this is one of my teachers"-He pointed to the old woman following behind them. "Professor MgGonagall." The old woman nodded.

"Now, I imagine you must be hungry?" It was true. He hadn't eaten anything for breakfast and his stomach picked that moment to grumble causing the old man to laugh. Naruto blushed and grumbled to himself about his stomach picking bad times for him to be hungry. It wasn't until that moment that he realized his was wearing his ANBU mask.

"Come on, my boy. Lets go get you something to eat."

Naruto was torn. If he was to eat in front of the staff then he would have to take of his ANBU mask and the teachers would see his real face. What if their was spies among them? He inwardly sighed. Having to eat really sucked sometimes.

"You get to meet all the professors except for Severus. I'm afraid he's busy at the moment in his potions lab so you probably wont get to meet him until tomorrow."

Town Meeting

"Quiet! QUIET!"

The large crowd of people finally shut up and looked at their Hokage. The whole village showed up, minus Naruto of course.

"OK, now listen up because I really don't feel like explaining this twice. Fist off, this is about Naruto-"

"What did that idiot get himself into now?"

Tsunade glared at Kiba for interrupting.

"He's away on a year long mission, and the council has decided that if he's not married by the end of the year, then he cant become Hokage."

The screams of "YAY" over powered the cries of "BOO".

"Shut up! FOR KAMI'S SAKE PEOPLE! SHUT UP ALREADY!" She was really not in the mood for this.

The crowd did as it was told and she began to speak again.

"Now like I was saying, he _has _to be married by the end of the year. It doesn't matter to who or even the gender, as long as he's married. Now if you sign a sheet saying you would like his hand in marriage we'll send you to where he is, and you'll get your chance to win his heart."

Tsunade watched as people signed the sheet, surprised by the people that was not competing for the blond's love.

_'Wait until the brat sees how many of his friends actually like him.'_

Hogwarts

Naruto was sitting at the staff table, trying to figure out whether of not he should take off his mask to eat. He didn't really like the idea of outsiders from the village that he barley knew knowing what he looked like.

Naruto knew he wasn't bad looking, the opposite really. He had half the village chasing after him now.

"Go on, my boy. Eat. I trust everyone at the table. It's safe."

Naruto thought about it for a minute. If Dumbledore trusted them, he could couldn't he? He finally shrugged and took off the fox ANBU mask that had been covering his face, only to here a few of the teachers gasp. He was _gorgeous_.


	3. Reasons

**A/N: **Did everyone like the last chapter? I hope so. Hopefully this one's longer.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, which I don't, then it would be filled with yummy slash.

Reasons

_Kiba_

Kiba wasn't as smart as someone like Shikamaru or Neji, but he was smart enough to know what he wanted. And he wanted Naruto. He had since Naruto turned sixteen and really started to fill out. He had decided the very moment he saw Naruto in all his adult beauty that he wanted him as a mate. There was just one problem. He wasn't the only that had decided this.

He knew others wanted Naruto just like they new he wanted the blond. He wasn't very careful about hiding his crush on the blond and had let a growl slip from his mouth a few times when others were making a move on his future mate.

He wasn't sure whether or not Naruto himself had noticed but soon it wouldn't matter. Soon he would go to that Hogwarts place and claim the blond for himself.

Hogwarts

Naruto hadn't meet all the teachers yet, but he was sure the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher was his favorite.

_The headmaster was leading him down a hallway so he could get something to eat when he heard footsteps coming their way. Both him and the teachers turned to see a kind looking man walking towards them. He was younger then the two teachers standing next to Naruto, and something about the man told him he could be trusted._

"_Hello Headmaster." Even the man's voice sounded nice._

"_Hello Professor." Albus turned to Naruto. "Naruto, this is Professor Remus Lupin. He's the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher." _

_Remus turned to Naruto and held out his hand for the blond to shake. _

"_It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto Uzumaki. I've heard a lot about your village, and was thrilled when the Hokage said he would send one of his ninjas." _

_He let go of Naruto's hand and Naruto looked at him skeptically. _

"_She." _

_Lupin's face held a expression of confusion. _

"_Pardon?" _

"_The Hokage's a woman. Not a "he"." _

"_Oh, I see. My mistake. I apologize."_

_Naruto nodded his head in acceptance to the apology and turned to Dumbledore expectantly._

"_Come on, my boy. Your stomach isn't going to feed itself." _

_'Or Kyuubi for that matter.' _

He had only met three teachers, but they all seemed nice so it was a surprise when Remus leaned over at the staff table and whispered for him to watch what he says around the potions master when he meets him because Severus Snape is a grouch.

The Hokage's Office

Tsunade was at her desk with Shizune in th left corner of the room. They were both watching the two boys in front of them.

"So you understand then?"

Shikamaru and Shino nodded their heads. They were to go to Hogwarts when the time came and pretend to be two of Naruto's courters. It was to simply watch over things and make sure nothing got out of control. It wasn't like they both thought Naruto was hot or anything...

**A/N: **Poor Naruto. He isn't even aware that he has to be married yet.


	4. Enter Sandman

**A/N:** So how was the last chapter? I was hoping it would have been longer, but you can't win them all now can you? .

Enter Sandman

Gaara was not very good with his feelings, but he had come to Konoha to finally ask Naruto to marry him. He knew the blond would be surprised by his sudden proposal, but he had to ask him before that bastard Sasuke did. Anyone could imagine the surprise he felt when he got to the Hokage's office and found out that his beloved little angel of a blond was away on a mission.

He was about to turn around and leave her office, but the woman's voice stopped him.

"Oh, and Gaara? Naruto's getting engaged."

His eyes widened and he slowly turned around to face her. The intent to kill that was in his eyes scared her slightly.

"To who?"

Scared Gaara might actually kill someone, she told him to sit down so she could explain the whole story. By the end of it, he looked even more capable to kill someone then he did before.

_Well, if he kills the elders..._

She shook her head deciding it wasn't a good idea to have someone like Gaara kill someone. He might not be able to stop if he did.

"Send me there."

"What? What about your village?"

"Temari can watch over it. I want to go. _Now_."

She sighed.

"Wait a few days. Naruto doesn't even know yet."

"He doesn't even _know_?!"

Tsunade had never heard Gaara get so loud and it made her think of Naruto.

_Maybe these two would be good for each other._

Sakura

Sakura was walking through Konoha thinking about Naruto. She loved him like a brother and was slightly worried about the new law about him getting married. What if he had to get married to someone like Chouji? She shuddered at the thought. Chouji wasn't a bad guy, but Naruto could do better. _Way _better.

She had this thought in mind when she signed up to be one of Naruto's courters. She didn't love him that way, but she wasn't going to let him marry someone undeserving of him. Speaking of undeserving, Ino was coming her way.

"Hey, Billboard Brow!"

"Shut up, Ino-Pig!"

They both stopped shouting at each other like complete retards when they noticed Chouji trying to climb a tree to get a kite for a little girl.

_Maybe he's not so undeserving of Naruto after all._

She watched as he climbed down the tree and handed the little girl her kite.

"You owe me a bag of pork flavored chips now."

The little girl, Sakura, and Ino all scowled at the same time.

_Er, never mind that last thought._

"Oh, and Sakura?"

Sakura turned to Ino.

"What now Ino?"

"Your looking at the next Uzumaki."

Sakura sighed. She should have known Ino would sign up as well. Naruto was just to good looking for his own good.

Rock Lee

Lee was doing push ups and thinking about Naruto. He was considering signing up to be one of Naruto's courters. Like Sakura, he was afraid Naruto would marry someone undeserving. That was it. His reason. It wasn't because in the very back of his mind he thought Naruto was pretty.

He stood up and nodded to himself. He would sign up and keep his blond friend away from people like Neji.

Shikamaru

Shikamaru was gazing up at a blue sky.

_The color of Naruto's eyes are prettier. _

He sighed. It was too quiet in Konoha if he was thinking troublesome things like that. He had to admit it though, he really did miss Naruto.

**A/N: **I wonder if this or the chapter before it is shorter.


	5. Boys Will Be Boys

**A/N: **I am _so _sorry it took so long to update! Forgive me! (Hides from angry fans). This chapter gets a little..._perverted_...(Giggles)

Warning: Light masturbation

Disclaimer: Why the hell can't I own all the hotties from Naruto?!

Boys Will Be Boys

Hogwarts

Naruto walked down the halls of Hogwarts exploring. The old man had asked him if he wanted him to show him around the castle, but Naruto had turned him down. One soul can only stand to be around the smell of old person so many hours a day.

He came to a stop in front of a door and peeked his head in. The room was obviously the medical center at the school. Seeing a woman tidying up one of the beds in the room he stepped in to talk to her.

"Um- excuse me? Are you Madam Pomfrey?" He had been told about the witch, but that didn't stop him from inwardly shuttering when he saw her. Jeez, how many old people worked at this damn school?! He shuttered again, this time from something else. He felt the odd sensation that someone was doing something dirty thinking about him...

_Konohamaru_

Konohamaru sighed, taking his erection out from his pants. He began to rub starting from the tip and going all the way down. Several minutes passed before he finally came shouting "Naruto!" in the process. He slumped against his bedroom wall, flushed, and stayed there for several moments before a loud knock was heard from his apartment door.

"What is it?" Who the hell was interrupting his daily 'Naruto fantasizing time'?

"Konohamaru? Are you done packing yet?" Damn, it was Iruka. "If your still going to Hogwarts before everyone else, then you need to hurry up and get ready!"

"Yea, yea! I'm packing, I'm packing! Keep your pants on." Konohamaru smirked. "They should only be taken off in Kakashi's company only!"

Iruka blushed. "How- how do you know about that?"

"Just a guess." He hadn't been spying on them _at all_.

"Well, hurry up! What were you doing before I came to remind you to pack anyway?"

Konohamaru's face began to heat up. "No-nothing!"

_Neji and Hinata_

Hinata was hiding behind a tree, watching Neji practice.

"Will you just come out of there already, you silly girl?"

Hinata came out slowly. What if Rock Lee was near? That guy freaked her out. She was constantly afraid that his creepy eyebrows would just leap off his face and attack her.

"Tell me Hinata, are you planing to go to Hogwarts?"

Hinata nodded causing a giant frown to form on Neji's face.

"Hinata-" He sighed. Sometimes this girl was really pathetic. Thinking about it, Neji decided all the girls that signed up were. "You do realize he's gay right?"

She shook her head depressively. "No! Its not true!" Neji shook his head in disappointment. The girls in the village were in such denial.

_Sunagakure_

Temari sighed.

"Whats wrong with you?" Temari looked at her sibling.

"Gaara."

"Whats the twerp done now? He hasn't started murdering people again has he?"

Temari sighed again. "No, but if he doesn't screw that idiot blond kid soon he might."

Kankuro nodded. "Yea and knowing Gaara, it'll probably be that Uchiha brat."

Temari sighed again for the third time, wishing she had a sister instead of a murderous brother. It was still, in her opinion, better then what Kankuro was...Crossdressers were scary...Especially if there your own brother and you walk in on them trying on your bra. Kankuro swore it was one time, but Temari didn't want to take the chance and she burnt it.


	6. Morons

**A/N: **It's..been...so long...(sacrifices Anne Rice book to slash fans) There! Take that! Not me! (frowns) Wait...Now I'll never find out what happened to Nicholas!

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine, no matter how much I want him to be.

Morons

"Give it _up_ Ino!" The girls were so distracted with bitching at each other, they didn't notice Neji come up behind them. "He wont want you! He's _gay_!"

Neji rolled his eyes. The girls in the village got thicker in the head everyday.

"Then why are _you_ going over there, Billboard Brow!?"

Ino wouldn't be talked out of the chance to marry the hottest guy in the whole village. The fact she would get to rub it in Sakura's face that she's hotter and better would just be a bonus.

"To keep him away from morons like YOU!"

Ino screamed and grabbed her hair. Neji walked away form the cat fight as Ino began to pull. Honestly, the girls here were so predictable. He couldn't wait to leave and see Naruto.

_Sasuke_

Sasuke packed up his bags. If he was going to win Naruto over from all those...those..._freaks_, he'd have to use something he had an unlimited supply of. Money. He'd buy the blond anything he wanted, out smart the idiots from the village, and get closer to him then Gaara ever could physically.

It had been a long time since he had seen Naruto, but his love for him grew stronger each day. He missed the blond so much he'd put up with all of those morons from the village to get him.

Besides, it wasn't like they were competition. He was beautiful, the best looking raven the town had to offer (ignoring the fact Sai looked just like him), wealthy (forgetting Neji was going too), and powerful (completely unaware of the fact Gaara was even in town). Yep. It was good to be a Uchiha.

_Lee_

"Five hundred."

Lee finally sat down for a short break from doing his jumping jacks. He could hear Sakura screaming something at Ino at the other end of the village and Naruto wasn't here to talk to so he had to inspiration to help him. Gai was even away trying to get TenTen into the green jumpsuit. Lee doubted that would ever happen though. She was more interested in trying to get Neji to go out with her. Poor girl didn't realize Neji swung the other way though.


End file.
